


(Podfic) Chopsticks

by TheQuietWings



Series: Archive of Our Own Orphanage [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, First Meeting, Flirting, Harry is a mess, M/M, Neighbors, OOC, Pianist!Draco, PoC Harry, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt, alternate universe - non magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuietWings/pseuds/TheQuietWings
Summary: Harry's neighbour is a stuck-up prat who plays beautiful music. But one evening Harry hears nothing but chopsticks and knows something's very wrong. So taking it upon himself to find out what's wrong, he invades his neighbour's space to solve the problem.A podfic of "Chopsticks"





	(Podfic) Chopsticks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chopsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099042) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I cannot and will not do a British accent. It would sound horrendous.

**YouTube Version** : 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rE6nd0rSYDU>

**Google Drive Version** : 

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PG9TppyAJdALGN9TyhXUptdLE32-xMun/view?usp=sharing>

**Internet Archive Version:**

<https://archive.org/details/chopsticks_201907>


End file.
